


The night before Christmas

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Teddy short stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ironsym family, M/M, Rhyme, teddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: A little christmas story in Rhyme for the Ironsym family. (Ironfamily and Symbiote family combined)





	The night before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas and all throughout the house. There wasn’t a soul-stirring, not even a mouse. The bots were all silent, Jarvis didn’t utter a peep. Even good old Venom was fast asleep.

Until that fateful moment, when good old saint nick came down. And although the household stirred, no one woke with a frown. Good old Santa brought his presents with his faithful reindeer sleigh. And for little Peter and Harley excitement was well underway.

With a tree decorated brightly, milk and cookies stored away. Good saint nick left his presents and went on within his sleigh.

So the next morning, when Harley and Peter awoke. They exclaimed in excitement and ran to their parents while they spoke. “Dad, papa, and daddy come see what Santa did. He left us all these presents, for us and the other kids.”

Eddie, Tony, and Venom awoke. Their eyes full of sleep and their brains full of fog. “What are you going on about? And do you really have to shout?”

“It was Santa, it was Santa. He really came to our house!”

Eddie stared at Harley and then looked at his spouse.

“Did he just say Santa, is that really what he said?”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Said Venom, “Let’s get out of bed!”

Harley and Peter cheered and ran down the stairs, followed by their siblings and parents coming down in pairs.

Riri curled up by the sofa, along with Scream, Agony, and Carnage. Little sleeper and Lasher carried by Eddie just wouldn’t budge. Phage and Riot tried to get Tony’s attention, but the genius inventor had his mind on his engines.

But as they arrived they quickly saw, all the presents and toys and they fell silent in awe. The family gathered along with all their friends, the children investigated while the adults took a moment for it all to comprehend.

Santa had come and all was well, for symbiotes and humans all was swell.

There comes an end to every tale, and as Rhodey stood and hefted his cocoa mug. He smiled and sounded all smug. “Christmas has come, a year has gone. But we all know we stand as one.”

“An Ironsym family!” Eddie exclaimed While Pepper, Tony, and the children laughed unashamed.

So you see that this Christmas is quite a special day. For you, for me, for Tony and his Fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! It’s very short but I hope it’s cute too! I just wanted to write a really quick Christmas ficlet. If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
